


When They Know They Love You - Moonbin

by kesmonsterwrites



Series: Astro: When They Know They Love You [4]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Other, when they know they love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmonsterwrites/pseuds/kesmonsterwrites
Summary: based on a reaction I wrote on Tumblr
Relationships: Moon Bin/Reader
Series: Astro: When They Know They Love You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720153
Kudos: 5





	When They Know They Love You - Moonbin

**Author's Note:**

> based on a reaction I wrote on Tumblr

Moonbin realizes he loves you when he is randomly playing a song in piano when you decide to join him in the piano bench and sing along for fun. It doesn’t matter how good or not good you are, to see you let go as have fun makes his heart soar.

~~~

Moonbin was in a practice room, playing around on the piano in the room, when he starts playing a song he knows you enjoy. You walk into the room soon after, carrying snacks you had brought for him. You quickly make your way to your boyfriend, kissing his cheek in greeting before sitting down on the piano bench next to him. You immediately recognize the song Moonbin is playing and begin to sing along, just having fun with your boyfriend.

He continues to play the song as you sing, but he’s not paying attention to the piano. Instead, he’s focused on you, smiling and singing along with you softly. He loves having fun with you like this, just enjoying each other’s company and doing something you love together. Moonbin can’t help but feel so loved when you spend time together like this, and he loves you so much for doing it.


End file.
